


The Pathway to Different Worlds

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [16]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Character Development, F/F, M/M, Other, Superpowers, quantum jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiree discovers that she has the ability to jump to different universes, and he learns that not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea for a while, that Sappho's Kittens (children that are the result of cats paw) would have powers since in this universe, cats have supernatural powers and since cats paw contains a drop of blood from a cat's paw, some of the powers would end up in the child. 
> 
> In this story, Desiree is around 6 years old. 
> 
> Decided to post it today since February 14th is Desiree's Birthday. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while, I ended up getting distracted by Pokemon X (seriously that game is addicting.) 
> 
> I will post a new chapter each day.

With Desiree Fantine Thénardier, she was a somewhat average child; and despite not having a father, having two mothers, being the result of a potion known as cats paw, and having a purple cat paw print shaped mark on her arm, she was no different from most children. 

  
  


Then one summer night, she was asleep in her bed when she suddenly heard a meowing sound from the window. 

  
  


She soon woke up to see a white cat with violet eyes, looking at her. 

  
  


The cat then jumped down from the window to the ground, Desiree then climbed out of her bed and ran to the window to see if the cat was okay. 

  
  


The cat was fine, but it was just standing absolutely still; as if it was waiting for her.

  
  


Desiree then went outside to see what the cat wanted.

  
  


After sneaking outside, she saw the cat still sitting there; but now looking at the moon. 

  
  


Desiree then walked closer to see the cat, but when she got closer; the cat ran away.  


 

“ _Wonder what the cat wanted?”_

 

Desiree then ran after the cat because she felt that she needed to follow it  


 

Soon the cat stopped by the Pont au Change  


 

“Why did you want me here?”

 

“ _Because it's time.”_

 

“Time for what?” 

 

“ _Time for you to discover your true power.”_

 

“Wait what?” 

 

“ _Just jump into the river and you will see.”_

 

Desiree then looked down towards the river, in shock.  


 

"Are you insane? I'll get myself killed if I jump."  


 

" _Don't worry, you'll be okay_ _._ "  


 

The cat then jumped into the river, while Desiree looked on; completely horrified. 

 

 

She was going to head back, when suddenly her curiosity got the better of her.

 

 

She then climbed to the side of the bridge, and looked down towards the river. 

 

 

_"I can't believe I'm doing this."_

 

Desiree then raised her arms sideways  


 

“One.”

 

She took a deep breath. 

 

“Two” 

  
She closed her eyes. 

 

“Three.” 

 

She then jumped into the river and then saw a white light, before closing her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree finds her self at the Golden Inn, where the cat explains that she has the abilities to go to different universes.

Desiree opened her eyes and then sat up, she saw what looked like a normal looking inn.

 

But with this house, it had millions if not billions of doors.

 

“Where am I? Am I dead?”

 

“ _You are not dead, you are in the Golden Hotel.”_

 

“What's the golden hotel, and how did I get here?”

 

“ _You have the ability to jump to different universes.”_

 “Wait, I don't understand.”

 

“ _Well there are many universes like your own, but some are different in ways you can't imagine; and some are exactly like yours. But different.”_

 

“Wait, how could a universe be the same and different at the same time.”

 

“ _Well everything is the same as it is in your universe, but with little differences._ ”

 

“Like what?”

 

“ _Well that is what you'll have to figure out yourself._ ”

 

“Could I bring someone else with me?”

 

“ _Sure, I don't care. What am I; the police?_ ”

 

“Okay, so how do I get back?”

 

“ _It's door 24601-A, I must go now; I bid thee adieu Mademoiselle._ ”

 

“The cat then disappeared right before Desiree's eyes.”

 

“Hmm curiouser and curiouser.”

 

Desiree then walked towards door 24601-A, and opened it.

 

She saw a small enclosed hallway and a door at the end.

 

Desiree then crawled through the hallway, and then opened the door.

 

She crawled through the door, and found herself in a small shed.

 

Desiree then carved a cross on the wall, to know that it was her world.

 

She walked out of the shed to find it was right outside her house.

 

She quickly ran inside, and ran to her room; and climbed back on her bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the gateway "The Golden Inn" actually has some meaning. It's a chemistry joke and a play on words (here's a hint, it has to do with the Symbol of gold on the periodic table.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree tells Astin about what happened while on a errand.

She was asleep for most of the morning, when she was finally awoken by her uncle Lucien.

“Desiree, wake up.” 

Desiree slowly sat up, and looked around. 

“How long was I asleep?” 

“Not long, just a few hours, is it okay if you could do this favor for me?”

“Sure, what is it?” 

“I was wondering could you take this 10 francs, and maybe buy me a bottle of seahorse blood?” 

“Sure, but aren't I too young to buy it?”

"Don't worry, they usually don't ask questions, and I can't go because I want to catch up on lost times with my son Daniel, and Gabriel is asleep with a hangover after he tried to out drink Grantaire." 

"But what about Vivant?" 

"I asked him, and he said he was busy." 

"Okay, I'll help." 

After changing to a blue dress, placing her amethyst silver key necklace around her neck: and putting the ten francs, directions to the place to buy the seahorse blood, and the password needed to get into the place; in a small blue silk purse, she put on her shoes and walked out the door.

As she was walking to the hidden shop, she couldn't help but think about what she experienced last night.

Was what she experienced a dream, or did it really happen? 

She then bumped into Astin, who was out for a afternoon stroll.

“Sorry Astin, I didn't see you there.”

“Hello Desiree, how are you?” 

“I'm okay, I guess.” 

“Why, what's wrong.” 

“Well last night, I woke up to find this cat outside my window. I soon followed the cat, which caused me to go to the Pont au Change jumped off it; but then I ended up at this magical house, and it the cat told me I have this power to go to different universes.” 

“That sounds like quite the dream.” 

“But the thing is, I don't think it was a dream; I just have this feeling that it really happened.” 

“Wait, you mentioned that you followed a cat, and it told you that you have the power to go to different universes?” 

“Yes, why?” 

“I remember reading in this book, that children born from cats paw would often have the powers of the cat the blood is from; and one of those powers is being able to go to different universes.” 

“But wait, if I had these powers within me the whole time; why didn't it show up sooner?” 

“Well maybe it doesn't appear right away, but over time.”

Desiree still continued walking in silence, she then stopped in front of this alley way.

“I'll be right back, I just need to go here for a second.”

After walking into the alley way, she walked down some stairs; which led to a door. 

After knocking three times, there was no answer. 

She knocked a little louder, but there was still no answer.

She then started pounding on the door, and then the door swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showing up with the Seahorse Blood, the cat shows up with a mysterious letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally shows what Seahorse Blood looks like.

 

Desiree looked inside the doorway, and she saw that no one was there. 

 

She walked into the room, where there were some broken vials on the ground; but also some intact ones on the shelf. 

 

With the vials, they were heart shaped and contained a cloudy pink liquid. 

 

Desiree then grabbed three bottles, and ran out the door. 

 

Desiree walked back outside, where Astin was still standing there; waiting for Desiree. 

 

When she finally returned home, Lucien was holding Daniel who was asleep, and Vivant was trying to think up a love letter for his lover William.

 

"I got the seahorse blood, there was nobody there, so I grabbed as many as I could. 

 

Desiree then handed Lucien a vial, and also placed one beside Vivant.

 

Soon there was a scratching sound on the door.

 

Astin opened it to find a white cat with violet eyes, it was holding a small envelope in it's mouth.

 

The cat then ran towards Desiree.

 

“Hello, I was wondering when I was going to see you again.” 

 

“Wait, you've seen this cat before? “

 

“It's the cat that told me about my powers, is this letter for me?” 

 

Desiree picked up the letter, and opened it. 

 

“ _To whom it concerns._

 

_If you are reading this, and are from a different universe; please come to my universe or write back.”_

 

“Who's it from, Desiree?” 

 

“It doesn't say, that's all there is.” 

 

“It must be just some insane person, it's probably nothing.” 

 

“I don't know, there might be more than it seems.” 

 

“Well it all seems strange.” 

 

“Well I'll show you it's real.” 

 

“Okay, how do you get to these different worlds.”

 

“Follow me, Astin.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Astin and Desiree arrive at the golden hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting two chapters today, since I forgot to post one yesterday, sorry about that.

Astin and Desiree walked all the way to the Pont au Change, and Desiree then stood on the side of the bridge.

“What are you doing, Desiree?”

“You'll just have to trust me.”

Desiree extended her hand towards Astin, and Astin could tell that Desiree was telling the truth.

“Okay I trust you.”

Astin and Desiree both looked down towards the river.

“One, two, THREE!”

They both jumped down into the river, and the last thing Astin saw before she blacked out was the plain blue sky.

Astin soon opened her eyes to find herself at the a house with millions of doors, her eyes widened in shock.

“Is this for real, or am I dead? ”

“Don't worry, we're just at the Golden Hotel.”

“So I guess these door leads to a different universe?

“Yes, I guess there are many others like me; who jump to these universe.”

“Well if it's caused by cats paw, It's probably safe to make that guess.”

“Well the question now is, what door do we go to?”

“Well let's start small, with 24601-E.”

“Sure why not?”

Desiree opened the door and there was a normal looking hallway with the staircase and the door.

As both Astin and Desiree were walking down the hallway, Desiree was in awe about it

Meanwhile Astin was trying to make heads or tails of what was going on.

After climbing the staircase, they stopped in front of the door.

“Well here's goes nothing.”

“I'm honestly nervous about this Desiree.”

“Why?”

“Well who know what's behind this door, or will we be able to head back home?”

“Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine; plus I already know how to head back.”

Desiree opened the door, and there was a young girl standing in front of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astin and Desiree meet the young girl, and are warned that all may not be what it seems.

She looked to be around Astin's age, had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tanned, wore a white shirt, light brown skirt, and a brown overcoat.

“Hello, did you get my letter?” 

“Um hello, so you were the one who wrote that letter.” 

“Yes, So you got my letter?” 

Both Astin and Desiree nodded yes.

“This is so AMAZING, so there are different universes.” 

The young girl was then jumping up and down in excitement, while Astin and Desiree was looking on in confusion. 

“Don't worry, I'll be your guide.” 

Astin and Desiree walked through the door, and found themselves in the Cafe Musain. 

“Thanks, I'm Desiree and this is Astin.

“My name is Azelma Javert.” 

“Wait what?” 

“Well my full name is Azelma Thénardier Javert.” 

As Azelma, Desiree, and Astin were leaving the cafe, they noticed a young girl that looked like Marie.

“Astin, that girl looks really familiar; doesn't she?”

“She looks like Marie.” 

“Hey Azelma, who is that young girl over there?” 

“That's my friend Maria Pontmercy, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you two.” 

Azelma then ran towards Maria, who was sitting on a chair; and reading a book. 

“Hey Maria, remember that theory I told you about?” 

“You mean that theory that there are many different universes. You're going on about that again?” 

“Yes, well I have proof.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep, I'll show you.” 

Azelma then dragged both Astin and Desiree towards Maria, with this bright and ecstatic look on her face.” 

“This is Astin and this is Desiree, notice the marks on their arms. Have you seen anything like this before?”

“Okay then, I'm Maria, by the way.” 

“Well hello Maria, it's funny; you look like someone from where we're from.” 

“That's very interesting."

"Is it okay if you talk to them, while I get something for my mama?" 

"Sure." 

After Azelma left, Maria, Astin, and Desiree sat in the table." 

"She seems pretty nice." 

"Don't let her nice misdemeanor fool you. She's actually quite insane." 

"What do you mean?"

"She's been obsessed with this theory that there are different universes, one time she almost killed another child because he laughed at her. But since her father was a police officer, she got away with it." 

"Really, how can you be friends with her?" 

"The only reason I am is because my mother forced me to. If she is correct and you're from a different universe; get out of here as soon as you can. You are in great danger."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree helps two people in need, and learns that this universe is not like her own universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, I didn't have this part; but I added it much later to really show that this universe is much more different then the Desiree's and Astin's home universe.

Meanwhile Desiree was staring off into the distance, when she noticed two gentlemen sitting not too far from them.

 

With one gentleman looked to be in his early thirty's, had short blond hair, green eyes, and wore a black suit.

 

The gentleman that was sitting next to him, looked much younger; like maybe in his early twenty's. 

 

He had longer brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a dark grey suit.

 

The young gentlemen appeared to be crying while the older man was comforting him. 

 

"Don't worry Joseph, I'm sure that we'll somehow start a family." 

 

"No Eric, there's no hope for us, No matter how much we'll hope and pray; we'll never have a child. 

 

Soon Desiree walked over to where they were, and stood there in silence.

 

"Hello, may we help you?" 

 

"Hello my name is Desiree, and I couldn't but notice that you seemed sad; so I wanted to know what was wrong?" 

 

"Hello I'm Joseph, and this is Eric we're just distraught that despite all of our love has given us, it couldn't give Eric and I something we wanted for a long time." 

 

"What's that?" 

 

"A child of our own."

 

"Why not adopt from an orphanage?"

 

"They keep turning us away, besides; I would rather have the child be my own, and to maybe carry said child." 

 

"Well why not simply do that?" 

 

"Isn't it obvious, it's because Joseph and I both men, and two men can't have a child together." 

 

"Well of course one can, I personally know people who's parents are both men; for example that girl with the black hair over there." 

 

"I know you're trying to cheer us up, but the truth of the matter is I'm afraid that unless some magic potion that makes it possible; I'm afraid that it's impossible." 

 

Desiree then remembered that she had one bottle of seahorse blood in her bag, but she just sat there in hesitation. 

 

" _Should I do this? I know that I would be helping some people in need, but who knows what would happen?"_

 

She soon noticed that with Joseph started sobbing again, Desiree decided to give them the vial. 

 

"Here I want to give you this." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"It's a magic potion that will help you, it's called seahorse blood." 

 

"How does it work?" 

 

"Just drink it whole, or place one drop in a drink; just remember one drop equals one child. So if you put more than one drop in, you'll have more than one child."

 

"How do you know that?" 

 

"From this book that my aunt Astin has." 

 

"Thank you young child, you have no idea how much this means to us." 

 

"It was nothing really, well bye." 

 

"Farewell dear Desiree."

 

After Desiree walked back to Astin and Maria, Azelma came back. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astin and Desiree meet Azelma's family and realize that they were definitely not in their own world anymore.

“Well I got what I needed to get, see you tomorrow, Maria.” 

 

“Okay well bye, see you tomorrow.” 

 

Soon they left the cafe, and were walking through the streets of Paris. 

 

"So Azelma, how many people are in your family?" 

 

"Well there's me, my mother and father, and also my younger twin brothers. There's also this young girl we took in a while back when her mother was looking for work, but sadly her mother recently passed away; but since we took her in, she had sort of become part of the family. What about your family?"

 

"It's a long and confusing story, and you probably won't believe us."

 

"Okay, here's my house; I think you'll love my family." 

 

*Desiree, I have a bad feeling about this.*

 

*Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine.*

 

They soon walked into the house, and the first thing they noticed was a young boy who appeared to be 7 months old; crawling towards them.

 

He had short black hair, grey eyes, and was wearing average looking outfit that a infant would wear. 

 

"Hello Henri did you escape from your crib again?" 

 

Azelma then picked up and held her younger brother. 

 

Soon a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a simple blue dress; walked into the living room. 

 

"Amelie, have you seen Emile?" 

 

"He's with papa?" 

 

"Okay, thanks Amelie." 

 

"You're welcome." 

 

"Mama I'm home, I actually found some friends." 

 

"That's nice Azelma." 

 

Astin and Desiree then looked at each other in confusion. 

 

*Wait was that your Mapa?*

 

*It sounded like her, well the cat said that many of these worlds are like our own; just with little difference.*

 

"What are you guys talking about?" 

 

"Nothing Azelma, just talking among ourselves." 

 

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my dear mother; Éponine Javert." 

 

Soon a young woman walked into the living room, she looked exactly like the Éponine from their universe.

 

"Um hello, my name is Desiree and this is Astin." 

 

"Hello, I've never seen you two around town before; do your parents live nearby?" 

 

"Not exactly, we're from Toulon. We're just here to find some things for our cousin, who's living with us." 

 

"Well when you find what you're looking for, and need a way back; I'm sure my husband will love to help." 

 

"Thanks, who is your husband? If I may be so bold to ask." 

 

"My darling husband is Inspector Bernard Javert." 

 

Astin's eyes then widened in surprise, and she didn't say a word for a full minute.

 

"May I meet Inspector Javert, if that's alright with you?" 

  
"Sure, I'll be right back." 

 

Astin then took some deep breaths, and was looking down at the floor; still trying to comprehend what was going on.

 

She then looked up, and saw a man that looked like her pama, had the same name, and the same profession as her pama; but something was off.

 

"Hello Inspector, my name is Astin."

 

"Hello Astin, it's nice to meet you; you're a friend of Azelma?" 

 

"Yes, well we just met at the cafe musain; earlier today." 

 

"Just wondering out of curiosity, how did you and Éponine meet each other."

 

"Well one night, I was on my nightly patrols, when I saw Éponine sitting out in the rain. When I asked why she wasn't indoors, she said that her parents kicked her out; so I took her in. It was love at first sight." 

 

"A little while we first met, I ended up pregnant with Azelma. On the night I told Bernard he was going to be a father, he asked for my hand in marriage; he also promised that he would help me escape my family, and he had kept that promise." 

 

As Astin was hearing the story of how they met, she was giving it everything she got to stay calm.

 

But with all she was seeing, she was having trouble trying to comprehend it; since it was something she wasn't used to. 

 

"How interesting, I'm just gonna go out and get some fresh air if that's okay; I'm feeling a bit light headed." 

 

"That's okay, just don't be out for too long, it's getting dark out." 

 

"Okay pa- I mean Monsiour." 

 

Astin then walked outside, and Desiree decided to follow her to see if she was okay. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astin and Desiree finds out about Azelma's true intentions and try to escape.

Astin went as far as a nearby alley, where she then curled up into a ball and didn't say a word.

 

She looked up at the night sky and saw that there were no stars there.

 

Desiree then walked up to Astin

 

"Astin, are you okay?"

 

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just trying to both comprehend the fact that I just saw my pama and your mapa as a couple; while trying to keep my sanity intact at the same time."

 

Astin then broke down into tears, and Desiree just sat next to her.

 

"There there Astin, it'll all be okay."

 

"Thanks, it's just that there's something wrong about this universe, but I don't know why."

 

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, now let's head back inside before they start looking for us."

 

"Okay."

 

After heading back to Azelma's house, they saw Azelma waiting outside the door.

 

"Are you okay Astin? you seemed distressed."

 

"I'm okay, just trying to comprehend this universe."

 

"I understand, I'm sure this universe is very different from your own."

 

"You have no idea."

 

"Astin, Desiree; I was wondering if you could tell me about your universe for some of my notes please ?"

 

"Sure, I don't see any harm in that."

 

"Great, we'll head to my study room; it's in the attic."

 

After they climbed up the ladder into the attic, Azelma turned on a lantern that was there.

 

Desiree and Astin noticed that there were just one journal on top of a old stepping stool.

 

"So what did you want to know?"

 

"Mostly about you, your family, friends, anything really."

 

Soon the three sat on the attic floor, and Azelma had her journal out with a small pen and ink.

 

"Well to start off, I live with my papa & my pama, and also my older twin brothers Vivant and Lucien. Desiree lives with my family as well, since she's my niece."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, my mama, mapa, and I live with Astin and her family; since my mama is Astin's older sister."

 

"Wait a minute, what's a mapa and a pama?"

 

" _Hmm how to explain this, wait I got it_ ."

 

"You see the marks on our arms?"

 

"Yes, the one's that looks like a seahorse and a cats paw print."

 

"Well these marks are the result of these potions known as seahorse blood and cats paw."

 

"What are they?"

 

"Well with seahorse blood, it's a way that men can biologically have children; and a day after the child is a year old, this appears on their arm. So a person's pama would sort of be like their mother."

 

"Well what's cats paw?"

  
"It's the same as seahorse blood, but it helps two women to biologically have children without the need of a man, so a person's mapa is sort of like their father."

 

"I was wondering, do you have any friends?"

 

"Actually yes, one question, do you know these three people; their names are Enjolras, Grantaire, and Marius?"

 

"Yes I actually do, Marius is Maria's father, and I've met Enjolras and Grantaire before."

 

"Okay well in our universe, Enjolras and Grantaire have a daughter who's my friend Patria-Rouge."

 

"Marius and Enjolras also had a daughter together, and their daughter is Patria-Rouge's younger half sister Marie Pontmercy, and a dear friend of mine."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, with my full name is Desiree Fantine Thénardier."

 

"My full name is Astin Javert Valjean

 

Soon Azelma's eyes widened in shock.

 

"So who are your parents?"

 

"My father is Jean Valjean, and my pama is Bernard Javert."

 

"My mother is Cosette Fauchelevent and my mapa is Éponine Thénardier."

 

"Wait so in your universe, my mother and father aren't together?"

 

Both Desiree and Astin sat there in silence, before both quietly said.

 

"No."

 

Azelma then stopped writing, and just stood there in silence.

 

"That can't be true, you must be lying. All of the universe are suppose to be the same?"

 

"Actually some are similarities, but with little differences."

 

Azelma then just stood there in stunned silence.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I'm okay, just trying to process this, I'm still glad I found you two."

 

"Why?

 

"I have spent most of my life, with this theory, I risked being a social pariah because of it. The other children would mock me because of it. But now that you're here, I won't be mocked anymore.

 

"Wait what?"

 

"I intend on keeping you here, so I can prove that I'm right."

 

Soon Azelma left the attic, and ran to the living room; where her mother was.

 

Astin and Desiree then followed Azelma.

 

"Mama, mama; there's something I must tell you."

 

"What is it Azelma?"

 

"With Astin and Desiree, they're actually orphans; but they were too nervous to say so."

 

*What?*

 

Éponine soon noticed that Desiree and Astin were standing by the steps.

 

"Why didn't you mention this sooner, we would've been glad to take you in."

 

"What she's saying is not true, she's planning to hold us hostage; because she's obviously unstable."

 

"You don't have to lie anymore, we would love to have you two part of the family."

 

Astin and Desiree then stepped back a bit in horror, the very idea of being away from their real family was bad enough.

 

Because even though they both know she would safer here, it still wouldn't be the same; especially since the people back home probably miss them.

 

Not just their family, but also their friends.

 

"No, we would sooner die than stay here; we don't belong here, and we'll be leaving. Let's go Desi."

 

"You can't leave, it's too dark out."

 

"We don't care, we're the children of the shadows; the darkness is our ally."

 

Astin and Desiree then ran out the door, and soon ran away.

 

 

"They are obviously delusional, we have to bring them back; before they get hurt."

 

 

 

"You're right, we will let your father know."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree and Astin try to escape and find their way back to their universe.

They soon walked into a small room where Javert was writing in a journal. 

 

"Bernard, we have to speak to you." 

 

"What is it?" 

"Those two young girls Astin and Desiree, turned out to be delusional orphans; and we need to bring them home." 

 

"Okay, that shouldn't be too difficult." 

 

Javert then left the house to go after Astin and Desiree. 

 

Meanwhile Desiree and Astin were running for their lives, trying to figure out what to do.

 

"There must be a way to get out of here." 

 

"I got it, we'll just have to find the pont au change and jump off it." 

 

"Of course, but the problem is I don't recognize this part of town." 

 

"Don't worry, I think we'll find-." 

 

Desiree then stopped in her tracks. 

 

"Why are you stopping?' 

 

"I figured out what's wrong with this universe." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"There's no seahorse blood or cats paw." 

 

"What makes you say that?" 

 

"When we were at the cafe, I spoke to these two gentlemen; mentioning how they wish they could have a child of their own." 

 

"I knew there was something not right about this place, all the more reason to leave." 

 

The two started running again, when Astin tripped and fell; they soon noticed that Javert was after them.

 

"Go on without me Desiree." 

 

"I'm not leaving you." 

 

"You have a good chance to escape, I don't; when you get back, tell my family and friends that I love them." 

 

"What do I say?" 

 

"Just tell them that I love them, and no matter what; I'll always be with them." 

 

"I'll miss you Astin." 

 

"I'll miss you as well Desi." 

 

Desiree then ran to an alleyway and watched Javert take Astin away. 

 

Desiree then sat in the alleyway and started sobbing, then all of a sudden the cat appeared. 

 

"Hello, my dear friend; what brings you here?" 

 

_ "I'm here to tell you that there are more than one door, you just need a key."  _

 

Desiree was sitting there, wondering what that meant; then she saw her necklace. 

 

"You mean this necklace is an actual key?" 

 

"Of course, why else would I have given this to you; when you got your kitty mark."

 

"I suppose."

 

Desiree then got up, and walked back to the house.

 

_ "Where are you going?" _

 

"I'm going to save Astin, and get us back home."

 

_ "But why would you do that?"  _

 

"Because she would do the same for me, and family is about helping them in times of need. So it is the least I can do." 

 

_ "Wait, before you go,take this amnesia dust I have; it'll help."  _

 

Desiree then started running back to Azelma's house. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree and Astin finally escape and return home.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Astin was stuck with Azelma in her room.

 

"I'm so glad you have decided to return home, now all we'll need is your neice and everything will be complete." 

 

"Well the joke's on you, because she'll already be gone at this point." 

 

"What?" 

 

"She has the power to go between worlds, that's how we ended up in this hell." 

 

"So you're saying she abandoned you." 

 

"No, I told her to leave because she had a better chance at getting back home." 

 

"Oh really? well I guess you willl have to do for now." 

 

Meanwhile, Desiree walked into the house; where both Éponine and Javert were in the living room. 

 

"Looks like someone decided to come back."

 

"Look lady, inspector; I'm gonna say this now. We're just a figment of your imagination." 

 

Desiree then threw the dust in their faces and ran upstairs. 

 

After hearing Astin, she kicked the door open.

 

"Desiree, what are you doing here?" 

 

"I'm not leaving you behind, and I figured out another way to get home." 

 

"How?" 

 

"Hold that thought for a second." 

 

Desiree then walked up to Azelma, and punched her in the face.

 

"That was for holding us hostage." 

 

"You can't leave, you are the only one that can prove I'm right." 

 

"Well maybe the world isn't ready to know. I bid thee adu." 

 

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE, I WILL NOT BE MOCKED ANYMORE." 

 

Azelma was about to punch Desiree, but then Desiree jumped out of the way.

 

She then ran towards the doorway, and just stood there. 

 

As Azelma ran toward Desiree, she then jumped up in the air and did a front flip. 

 

She then kicked Azelma out of the room, and closed the door on her.

 

"We'll use the closet door." 

 

Desiree then placed the key in the keyhole. 

 

And turned it clockwise, then counter clockwise. 

 

After opening the door, they saw a purple and black portal. 

 

"Well let's get out of here." 

 

After grabbing the key necklace and putting it back on, Astin and Desiree then jumped into the portal and started falling into the void; as the door closed behind them. 

 

Meanwhile Azelma ran downstairs, to tell her parents that the two girls had escaped.

 

"Papa, mama; Astin and Desiree had escaped."

 

"Who?" 

 

"The young orphans we were gonna take in." 

 

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Well follow me, I'll show you."

 

Soon Azelma, Javert, and Éponine went upstairs; and when Azelma opened the door to her room, it was empty. 

 

"There's nobody here sweetie." 

 

"They must be hiding in the closet." 

 

Azelma then opened the closet door, and there was no one there as well.

 

"It can't be." 

 

Azelma then kneeled on the floor, in complete silence. 

 

" _I don't care what it takes, they will all see I was right?"_

 

Meanwhile Astin and Desiree were still falling into the void.

 

"So Astin, which door is ours?" 

 

"24601-A." 

 

"Okay, just wondering; because there is nothing more that I want than to head back to our world." 

 

"Same here." 

 

"By god this is a long fall, how much farther is-."

 

Then Astin landed on the floor with a huge thud."

 

"This?" 

 

"Astin, are you alright?" 

 

"Yes, I've had worse." 

 

Soon they walked to the door 24601-A, and just starred at it in silence. 

 

"Are you sure this is the right door, Desiree?" 

 

"It was the last time I went through it."

 

"Well here goes nothing." 

They soon opened the door, and there was just a dark and empty hallway; with a door at the end. 

 

Desiree and Astin then walked into the hallway, until they reached the door. 

 

"Will you do the honors Astin?" 

 

"Okay." 

 

Astin then opened the door, to find that it was the small shed that was outside their house. 

 

Desiree then found the small carving on the wall, and she knew they were home. 

 

"We did it Astin, we're finally home." 

 

"Really?" 

 

Astin then ran out of the shed, and saw that they were outside their house.

 

It was dark out, and the stars were out; and she then noticed the Ursa Major right away. 

 

Soon Astin heard a small voice. 

 

"Hello aunt Astin, we were looking everywhere for you." 

 

"Danny is that you." 

 

Astin then hugged Daniel while tears were falling down her face. 

 

"Are you okay Astin?" 

 

"I'm okay, I'm just glad to see you." 

 

Soon Astin and Desiree ran inside, and saw Vivant, Gabriel, Valjean, and Éponine all sitting in the living room. 

 

"Hello everyone, sorry we made you all worried about us." 

 

"Astin, Desiree; is that you?" 

 

"Yes it is, papa." 

 

"Hello mapa." 

 

"My precious little Desi, I'm so glad you're okay." 

 

"Where's mama?" 

 

"She, Uncle Lucien, and Grandfather Javert are out looking for you." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Astin then ran out the door, and after what seemed like forever; she made it to Patria's apartment. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree and Astin is finally reunited with their family, and tells them what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long (procrastination and writers block will do that to you.)

After running up the stairs, she then knocked on the door. 

 

The door then opened and it was Lucien.

 

"Astin is that you?" 

 

"Where's Patria?" 

 

"She's sitting with pama and Cosette." 

 

Astin then ran into the apartment and saw her friend there. 

 

The two then briefly hugged for a few moment 

 

"Patria, I'm so glad to see you again." 

 

"Astin I can't believe it, we looked everywhere for you; I was beginning to lose hope"

 

"I guess you really missed me?" 

 

"Of course, you were the first friend I ever had." 

 

Soon Javert hugged Astin, and didn't let go.

 

"Where were you? I was worried sick."

 

"Well we'll try to explain everything when we get back home. Desiree is okay, if you were wondering."

 

"Of course I am, but I was mostly worried about you; my precious starlight." 

 

After they finally left, everyone sat in the living room; and were all looking at Desiree and Astin. 

 

"So where were you two?" 

 

"Well it turns out that I have this power to go into different universes; as a side effect of the cat's paw." 

 

Soon everyone just stood there in dead silence.

 

"So you're telling me that you can go into different worlds?"

 

Desiree nodded yes.

 

"So what was the universe you were in like?" 

 

"Well it was the same as this one, only with a few difference." 

 

"Like what?" 

 

"Well there was no seahorse blood or cats paw in sight, and you and grandfather Javert were married with 3 kids." 

Éponine and Javert then started to laugh uncontrollably, and even fell on the floor from laughter.

 

They soon stopped to catch their breaths, as the others looked at them in concern. 

 

"Éponine, father; are you okay?" 

 

"We're fine Cosette, it's just the thought of me and him together is the most amusing thing I ever heard; no offence Javert."

 

"It's alright, I was thinking the same thing." 

 

As Astin and Desiree were sitting in their rooms, Éponine and Cosette were laying in their bed.

 

"In all of the years I've been with you, I never heard you laugh that loud." 

 

"Just the thought of me with Javert seems outlandish, I could not help but find it amusing." 

 

"That is true, it was just odd to hear you laugh. But then again it was stranger hear father laugh."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes I don't think I ever heard him laugh that loud, and I lived him him and papa for quite a while now." 

 

"But don't worry, I still love you." 

"I love you as well." 

 

As Javert and Valjean were getting ready to go to sleep, Valjean couldn't help but think about seeing javert laugh like that earlier.

 

"In the many years I have been with you, I don't think I have seen you laugh that hard than what happened earlier."

 

"Well the thought of Éponine and I together was just too amusing, but don't worry; I still love you." 

 

"Thanks, I love you as well." 

 

The two then fell asleep, while holding on to each other.

 

Meanwhile Desiree was sitting in her room, when she heard a meowing sound by the window. 

 

She looked to see that it was a short haired black cat with green eyes, Desiree then opened up the window and the cat jumped in and sat on the floor. 

 

"Good evening young child, I have come to speak with you." 

 

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" 

 

"Who I am is no concern, I am just here to thank you."

 

"Thank me for what?" 

 

"for sending seahorse blood to different worlds, since it makes my job easier. Oh dear I may have said too much." 

 

"What are you talking about, how did you know?" 

 

"It's just this feeling I get, but the gist of this is congratulations on a job well done." 

 

The cat then walked to the window and jumped up on the windowsill.

 

"But wait, who are you?" 

 

The cat then waved its paw and a silver medallion with a leather twine appeared, the cat then gave it to Desiree. 

 

"This will probably make things clear. I bid thee good evening, Mademoiselle." 

 

The cat then jumped off the window and when Desiree ran towards the window, there was no cat there.

 

"It was probably just my imagination." 

 

Desiree then went to sleep, even if they returned home and it seemed like everything is back to normal; life will truly never be the same for Desiree and her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a new fic in the works, and I might post it either tomorrow or sometime this week.


End file.
